The Original Father
by Castiel-Winchi
Summary: Elijah is the father of a teenage vampire named Alexander, who is reunited after 500 years. the guy is very arrogant and thinks that rules the world, Elijah will maintain tough to change. Warning: This story does Contain spanking.
1. Chapter 1

_**Elijah POV**_  
>The year was 1600 when I met this beautiful woman named Sage, I had heard of her before, it had been nearly 500 years in love with my brother Finn but when my other brother Niklaus murderer, Sage disappeared.<br>When I finally met her face to face, I discovered that the human emotions that had left behind had returned to me again. Sage seduced me with its cleverness and its value in a short time and it seemed that she was thrilled with my gentleness and my sense of morality.  
>My sister Rebekah always disagreed with my relationship with Sage, thinking that she was just using me to find the coffin if Finn and bring it to life again.<br>A couple of months after the love between Sage and I brought fruit, our little boy who called Alexander, my life was happy in those days and even thought about running away from Niklaus and set my family elsewhere.  
>Sometimes I wonder if I should have listened to Rebekah, she was right: Sage turned it all a disappointment when he discovered that I knew where my brother's coffin.<br>She abandoned me with our son. Look for a years but never found Sage, however Alexander grew and began to ask questions about her mother, I just answered that her mother had died and Niklaus and I even created a grave to make it more believable.  
>I must say that my brother was very fond of my son, who had always been his dream to be a father but never had gotten when I thought that things became normal a ray of hope to break the curse of Niklaus appeared, I mean Katerina Petrova's Doppeldanger my brother needed to break the curse.<br>She was beautiful just like Tatia, the first Petrova my mother use to become vampires and of which I was totally in love, I dare to say that Tatia was my first love.  
>Katerina was a noble woman who bewitched me with her eyes, I knew my brother was planning to kill her and try to help her survive but my fear by Niklaus prevented me doing so.<br>Only achieve that Katerina flee away from my brother, so the time reproached me afterwards, I had to swear to Niklaus, Katerina would bring him back or some other Doppeldanger so he could break his curse.  
>They spent about 10 years and just the day when my son turned 17, Niklaus complete its transformation from vampire and took him away from me, and he left a note telling me that he return to my son when I turned my word to lead him to the Doppeldanger.<br>I went crazy without my son, murdering many people and especially look for the Doppeldanger everywhere but never found.  
>More than 500 years passed without news of Niklaus or my child when I found a ray of hope in my way a vampire Rose had found the Doppeldanger and was willing to give it to me<br>in exchange of a little forgiveness, was ready to do it but things were affected by the appearance of two vampires who took Doppeldanger.  
>Contact old friends who were witches to find her again and when I did<br>change my mind the idea had been for 500 years, my new plan was using the girl to kill if Niklaus and get my son because he knew that while still alive my baby never approach me.  
>I was very mint of Elena and her circle of friends vampires, the plan was going perfectly, but I was betrayed by them and end up being stabbed by Elena.<br>When I came back from the dead Elena apologized for his mistake and a sign of forgiveness I told him the whole truth of my family, as Niklaus was half werewolf and half vampire and that was the curse that wanted to break, and the fact that killed one by one my brothers and the fact that my son took.  
>I admire Helen is a brave woman, she promised to help get rid of Niklaus who was coming to town and did not come alone, Alexander and a group of Wizards came to help you make the sacrifice.<br>On the night of ritual Elena surrendered to Niklaus and as we walked to save. I again met face to face with my son, I remember my first emotion was to hug him but I had to restrain it in his eyes could see hatred towards me, one that surely Niklaus was in charge of planting.  
>Damon Salvatore was in charge of removing Alexander of my way, there was no choice but to do so and with the anger that had caused me to see his hatred of me made my strength increase, try removing the core to Niklaus but before you do the I promised to take me with the bodies of my family and I return to my child, I believed him and finish saving him from death. Now I regret that decision was again betrayed by Niklaus who turned to murder.<br>Possibly died a few weeks pass, when my eyes opened again to find my son standing in front of my coffin, with the dagger which I had taken in hand.  
>Alexander revived me from death, without telling Niklaus because now he was a hybrid, my son was afraid and had no choice but to turn to me for help, I was proud of that as a good father and I take my son away from Mistyc Falls hoping to regain his love and start a new life.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

Elijah and Alexander traveled to New Harmony in Indiana; the vampire used his compulsion to get a big house for 2, but not honoring the use of his powers to get what he wanted this time had little choice. Alexander entered the new house and examine up and down with his eyes, Elijah noticed the look of disgust on his son.

"It fits our chances, even you could use your powers to get better is not it?" Alexander asked ironically.

"Maybe Alexander, but we should not draw attention"

"It will be difficult"

"I do not think, we are like any father and son starting a new life," said Elijah, Alexander began to laugh and slowly approached him.

"You really think so? Let me clarify that for you and I are not a family, we are running away from my uncle Nik"

"And I see that Niklaus not teach you manners"

"On the contrary, taught me many things, unlike you Elijah my uncle Nik these 500 years was with me, treated me like his own son and gave me the power to do whatever I want," exclaimed Alexander, Elijah was surprised that his son called him by name, that guy had no respect for him and it was clear that it would not Niklaus had brainwashed him very well, Elijah approached his son and put his hand on his shoulder

"Alexander, there are many things that you do not know and I ready to clarify all when I think that is more convenient to do so, for now I'll miss your imprudence and fails to settle you go to your room but keep in mind that like it or not I'm still your father and I will not miss a second imprudence more, Do you stay clear? " asked the voice could be more serious than the boy turn my eyes and just walked up the stairs with his suitcase.

Elijah did the same in the house, accommodating the few things I had and went to her son's room, gently knock on the door but received no reply so I go without asking, that's when she saw her son still unpacking and pulling everything everywhere, the boy noticed him a few seconds.

"Need something?" Alexander asked rudely, Elijah way across the room and run my fingers through one of the furniture to sweep the dust.

"Would be more convenient than the first cleanse the place"

"If you come to check my you can go, I know what I do," said the child throwing a blanket on the bed to in seconds Elijah was standing behind him, grabbed his arm and brought him face to face with him.

"Child does not know" Elijah said, the boy broke loose from the grip of his father and I look angry.

"I do not know what I thought when remove the dagger of you, would have been better to run away alone ... you do not do anything but scold"

"Son leave me no other option, you act like you have 5 years'

"That's not true!" Yelled the boy out of the room, Elijah followed him down the hall.

"Come back here, we need to talk" was ordered,

but Alexander ignored him, then Elijah use his speed and stopped before the stairs down.

"You see? Right now you're making a tantrum but I'll let it go by you really need to have a conversation, a long and civilized conversation "

"I have nothing to talk to you, do not interest me"

"It's a shame but I did not say you were going to talk to me, I am going to talk to you want it or not," said Elijah taking his arm and began dragging him back to the room, but the child was reluctant to force an original was much stronger than his.

When they reached the room, Elijah sat down to force your child in bed, quickly took a chair and sat face to face with him, Alexander kept looking wing door looking for a way to go.

"Alexander if you try to run away, I give you my word that I will reach you to give you a beating you will not forget in 1 month" warned Alexander crossed his arms and pouted.

"Well now that we understand, we can start talking"

"But ..." the boy trying to say Elijah lifted a finger to silence him.

"You don't want to say anything, let me talk son" Elijah ordered by a short pause in his words to let your child would understand, Alexander said nothing.

"Very well ... Child know you're upset with me that let you went with your uncle Niklaus, but you have to understand I never wanted that to happen, your uncle is so perverse that you turn away from me as a form of revenge for what happened to Katerina Petrova, do not seek to justify it I should have searched the world and make up the impossible to get back at me but I could not son, your uncle managed to keep hidden, "Elijah said, the boy got up from bed recklessly.

"That's a lie! Not kept me hidden, unlike the last 500 years pass living in the same house in Transylvania! "Yelled Alexander, Elijah got up and shoved him back in bed, then sat down again.

"Relax and let me finish, then you will have your turn to speak ... Can that made you believe you were in the same place, but neither was whether child. Niklaus never stayed in the same place, forcing you to think that if they moved but always looking for the doppeldanger ... Even if some of the blame in all this is mine "

"A if it is, you do not look for me because you do not want back in your life," muttered Alexander, Elijah arching an eyebrow.

"Excuse me? What did you just say? "I ask,

Alexander got up angry again, Elijah attempted to stop but his son pushed him so hard that he fell against the wall, then Alexander approached a bit and continued.

"You never wanted to meet me, you're a liar ..." Alexander said, and ran at super speed, Elijah got up quickly and went running after the catch but I fail and when he reached the street there was no trace of him.

Elijah began touring every corner of the village with his vampire speed, was not willing to lose her son again, spent about 2 hours when he finally reached to smell the odor of Alexander, ran to where he was and was crying when she found on the floor of an alley with his face smeared with blood and body of a woman a few meters, Alexander looked so small and so lost if that Elijah bent down and picked it up from the ground, for when Alexander realized the presence of Elijah, he was already in her room and began to fight for her father to let him go.

"Let me go," shouted

"Calm Alexander"

"Let me go, let me ... I hate you, hate you" cry while trying to push the original vampire.

Elijah said nothing, even that broke his heart to hear your child talk to if he knew what he had to do, if Alexander wanted to behave like a child would like one, I take the waist and lean body to make available its rear raised his hand and dropped it full force on the rear of the boy.

"Hayyyy What the hell?" Shouted the boy did not answer Elijah gave him another slap just as strong, Alexander kept kicking back trying to escape to if that Elijah gave him a burst of hard spanking with his speed, with this achievement that the child stopped kicking then sat on the bed and laid him on his knees.

"I gave my word to do this if you fled and you know that I always keep my word, my boy," Elijah said as he lifted the sleeve of his coat a bit and then continued

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"I'm not a child" cry Alexander, when his father felt he unbuttoned his pants and lowered them to mid-thigh with his underwear.

"Then stop acting like an" Elijah said

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"No, sorry, sorry"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"What you're sorry son?"

"To have escaped," replied the boy; rising Choose all the strength I had and went quickly giving spankings, Alexander did not stop kicking.

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"Please to stop hurting me Elijah ..." begged Alexander but Elijah did not intend to stop the punishment for a while, if he said nothing and continued to beat him for a few minutes but when Alexander's ass was quite red and stopped to let it rest a little, Alexander wept uncontrollably.

"We will continue with this?" Asked Elijah, Alexander shook his head

"Sorry Elijah, I will not escape ... I'm so sorry" she said between sobs, Elijah raised his hand and gave him another burst of quick spanking.

"AUUU ... Elijah! "

"Its dad, Alexander does not want to follow me talking on my behalf, I want your respect "

"You're crazy; I do not want to do that!"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"Sorry, Dad ... Dad I'm sorry not anymore ... not anymore"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

Elijah gave him a pair of spanking with his vampire strength, then stopped and began to massage her back her son to stop him mourn.

"This time I will leave this up here but next time Alexander, I keep my word and I'll give you a beating you will not forget in a month is this clear?" Elijah asked, Alexander cried so much he could not answer just nodded the head, then made a quick movement Elijah and sat on his lap.

"Come here son ... Daddy loves you "I said as I held him, Alexander let out all the frustration of the 500 years he had spent away from his father waiting for this moment in which he was Elijah's arms again. Alexander hug him with all his might while still crying.

"Sorry dad ... I did not escape or kill that woman, I just wanted to think things through, so sorry I did not want to get angry with me anymore"

"No baby, quiet and step, I'm not upset ... I'm happy you came back my life again"

"Really?"

"Of course, if a son, you have no idea how much I suffered without you these 500 years and I'm sorry I let you go, I'm sorry my boy"

"I, too, Dad, even Uncle Nik always been good to me you always wanted to return but he never left me, I could not even talk to you without being bothered"

"Okay, Alexander, that does not matter ... we now have the opportunity to again be a family again," said Elijah and continued rocking for a while more until Alexander left to mourn but still clung to him.

"Son, you have to get some sleep"

"I want to be with you" whispered Alexander, Elijah smiles as rarely did so, he kiss his forehead and in one swift movement he lay on the bed and tuck.

"I will not get away anymore ... I promise, son," exclaimed giving him another kiss on the forehead and left the room, Alexander fell asleep within seconds.

Elijah went to his own room because he was also fighting on the floor now, lay down on his bed while thinking about all the past and tried to forgive his brother for what he had done to his son, soon realized that it did not matter much now because Alexander was with him again and one way or another had the opportunity to regain the things with him.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Elijah woke up very early, took a shower and put on his black suit, his dark blue shirt and tie lightly, preferring to leave the bag because some heat.

Elijah went to the room expecting to find her son was awake but on the contrary, Alexander slept peacefully, Elijah opened the curtains of the room and a ray of sunlight fell on his son's face lighting up her red hair as if it was on fire, Alexander he turned to avoid the light that pierced his eyes.

"Alexander wakes up" Elijah said seriously, the boy began to groans of disappointment

"5 minutes more" Alexander whisper, Elijah then approached the bed and yanked the sheets I take her son.

"It's late," said Elijah, Alexander turned his gaze to the clock of the bureau

"It's 8, it's still early"

"It's too late, while you should have already awakened"

"Daddy let me sleep a little more, even I have dream"

"No it would if you went to sleep early"

"And you wanted to do? Yesterday I stayed up late talking to you "

"Well ... Well I do not want to continue this discussion, as you are awake stop protesting and let's have breakfast ... we need to talk"

"Again?"

"Yes Alexander again and suggest you hurry, do not want to repeat last night" Elijah told him and left the room, Alexander rushed to bathe, dressed comfortably in sport clothes and down to breakfast. Once Elijah served breakfast, sat down face to face with his son

"Well, let's talk about the rules of this house," said Elijah, Alexander stopped chewing and clean the mouth with a napkin, his father continued.

"First you do not get out of here without my permission, I'm about to fix your papers so you can get into a good school and when you do, I need your commitment studies"

"Why?"

"Because you've spent the last 500 years without coming to a school and there are many things to learn, plus I think it would be nice that you develop with people your age"

"Do you think there are guys in 600 years?"Alexander ironically ask

"Leave that tone with me young man" Eljah warned, the boy under the eye

"finally, no more evenings out, from now only drink animal blood or drained but no more attacks on people"

"What? You can not forbid it! "Alexander cry when getting exalted, Elijah looked at him seriously. "Sit" he said quietly.

"No! I do not think ... we do not carry even a week together and you want to restrict my fun! "Yelled the boy, Elijah stood at super speed in 2 seconds behind him, Choose subject of an arm, lean a little and gave him a quick burst of spanking.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

Alexander did not stop screaming until they felt that Elijah had done.

"Was it enough?" Asked Elijah, Alexander nodded and his father placed in its upright position, by the time the child turned his gaze his father and sat again.

"It's the last time I ask that you feel"

Alexander quickly rubbed his back and sat down with a grimace of pain.

"Alexander I am not restricting your fun, only I'm taking care of us to do things right and not to call more attention due"

"But it's not fair, and spent my life drinking of people and I enjoy it"

"It's a shame, but you have to find other ways to entertain ... Alexander do not want any problems or give you my word that my hand will not stop beating yourself" said Elijah, Alexander nodded and continued eating his breakfast .

When Alexander left his breakfast finished dish in the sink and walked out while passing through the refrigerator and watch a leaf stuck there, read it quickly.

"What the hell is this?" I ask Elijah Alexander, the vampire slowly approached him.

"Forgot to mention ... this is your schedule, from today"

"What? ¿Time?, Or not I have my schedule I do not need to do another for me "

"Again I repeat that we are beginning a new life here, that means changing all the routines Alexander"

"You know what? Keep doing your schedule and plans I do not really matter, and I'll do anytime and anywhere "said Alexander and left the kitchen. Elijah had the impression you leave behind him and teach him a lesson but did not because there was no past or 1 hour after the attempt, it seems that child would be too long in your lap if you did not behave.

Alexander spent a while finishing fourth in arranging their clothes in the closet, was very organized even that does not seem Niklaus always taught to have everything fixed.

Later when the boy was bored, take your cell phone and jacket and down the stairs towards the exit door and just as I was turning the knob his father appeared.

"Where you going?"

"Outside, go for a walk to see the place"

"I do not remember telling you that you could do it," said Elijah, Alexander sighed heavily and turned to face him.

"I need to get dad"

"You know the rules," said Elijah, Alexander thought for a second and talk

"Dad I can get to know the Town?" Asked Alexander selflessly, but for Elijah it was a breakthrough.

"Of course you can go and I go with you, I think it's a good idea to know the people," said Elijah as he placed his bag, Alexander does not like the idea but said nothing that really wanted to leave and an argument with her father could prevent it.

The 2 went to visit the place, everyone seemed to be in their own world, Alexander saw the girls passing around him and his father analyzing the whole environment.

Alexander went on and bought a coffee just when his vampire instinct of active, he could hear the heartbeat of the selling accelerated and the blood running through his body, his eyes turned red within seconds and ran.

Elijah did not realize what happened because he was getting to know one of her neighbors Mrs. Gordon was not until she asked for Alexander noticed his absence.

Alexander was in the alley trying to control his bloodlust when 2 blondes came up to greet him.

"Hey friend you okay?"

"Get away from me"

"Quiet, if we need help ..." trying to say one of the girls but Alexander lost control on the second and lunged to bite, the other girl came running and screaming until Elijah the intercept on the road.

"You will forget what you saw your friend was bitten by a dog and you go for help," said Elijah and then let go, Elijah ran quickly and separated his son from the other girl

"Alexander ... Alexander stop, stop" Elijah said to him but the boy was struggling to keep drinking, elijah the subject with all his strength and inclined to see the girl who was conscious and crying.

"Forget what you saw, you were attacked by a rabid dog," he said quickly and then went to super speed with your child., Seconds after the 2 vampires were in the bathroom of his house, Alexander kept fighting grip Elijah then his father gave him a spanking with all his might.

SWAT

"Enough Alexander" Elijah said, the boy began to mourn for the force of an original vampire was the largest he had known, then Elijah wet a rag and clean the blood from his face to his son.

"Why are you doing this?" Alexander asked between sobs

"You are in the clear need for guidance son," Elijah said, and then returned to take his arm and took him to his room.

"Dad ... I ..."

"I do not want to hear excuses Alexander, I want you to tell me What did you mention this morning?"

"But I did not want ..." trying to say the boy, Elijah I lift a finger to silence him

"Only ... Answer my question"

"You said... I could not drink more blood of humans," whispered the child staring at the floor, Elijah nodded and walked to the closet of his son, opened a drawer and pulled out a wooden brush that was there, what subject in their hands for a few seconds.

"Yes and clearly warned you what would happen if I were still disobeying"

"Dad did not please, was the last time I promise ... I promise"

"I gave you my word and I will comply son" added Elijah, Alexander tried to flee but his father super speed trap achievement this time, Elijah quickly sat on the bed and put his son on his knees, lift up the brush and with vampire speed and strength gave him 50 spanking.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

"AU ... AU Dad, sorry, sorry "was all that was heard in the room.

"That was for trying to escape again, now let's discuss your disobedience" was all that Elijah said as he bared his ass in one go and resumed the punishment.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

"Dad, please hurts ... I promise I'll be good, I swear ... I swear "begged Alexander but Elijah was beating very strong and very fast.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

Elijah would have given about 200 spank your child before realizing that the rear of Alexander was about to switch from red to purple, surely that would hurt a lot to stop the punishment and rub her back as a child who was lost in sorrow.

"Sorry dad"

"SHSH, and almost done," said Elijah, and seconds later he returned to resume the punishment ..

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

"You must learn to obey"

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

"Au au ... yes Dad, I swear"

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

"I will not let something like this today happen, again Alexander, No more human blood"

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

"But I can not stop me," said the sobbing child

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

"I will teach you to control yourself but I want your word that you will never again do it again"

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

"You have my word anymore ... just for Dad, it really hurts" then begged Elijah Alexander accommodate him clothes and sat him on her lap, Alexander was crying like crazy and his father embraced him very strong.

"Okay baby, and step and step ..."

"Sorry"

"I know Lex, I know but the term" Elijah said to him, Alexander said no and it took about 10 minutes to finish to mourn and spoke again.

"Did you call me Lex?" Quietly asked his father, Elijah let out a snort

"Yes Lex, I did it ... whether you call when you were a baby"

"I know, I still remember ... It's just that I had a lot to say whether "said Alexander, Elijah smiled again and put it on their own feet. The first thing the child did was rub his back, which could dare feel warm clothing.

"Au ... it hurts me, Daddy you never hit me so hard ... this is going to hurt for long," said Alexander. Elijah stood.

"I did not like having to do it but I hope that pain you something to think about the next time you do something stupid like today ...and believe me, I not doubt it if you do it again "

"Never again, I promise" whispered Alexander

"Okay, now I want you to give me your phone and the computer" said Elijah stretching a hand.

"What? Why? "

"I think that this would punish the bad kids these days"

"I know, but Dad... I have been punished"

"That was only part of the punishment, this time I want to make sure you get my message"

"But ..."

"Now," said Elijah, Alexander pouted but give him things.

"How long?" Lex asked and Elijah thought for a few seconds.

"The rest of the week"

"Not fair" muttered the boy, Elijah arching an eyebrow but I pass the sentence.

"I suggest you go to sleep before you add another week more to your punishment," Elijah said to him and kiss his forehead.

"Good evening"

"Goodnight Dad" said Alexander and his father then left the room.

Alexander was putting on his pajamas when he walk into the mirror of your closet and checked your ass was still red and he was sure whether he would stay for at least 2 days, then lay on her stomach to continue to alleviate the fraud he felt.


	4. Chapter 4

They spent 4 days more to life of vampires, Elijah spent most of his time arranging everything on your new home and kept his word, used his compulsion to become a partner in a law firm well known in the village, of course invested the little money they had obtained it months ago, also under his son's papers under the name Alexander Mikaelson waiting to enroll if in a good school once and asked an employee to take care of it, by Meanwhile Alexander spent most of his day reading books, for it was his role and in other circumstances he was sure he would be playing with your cell phone or surfing the net but his father had taken those privileges.

It is now Saturday morning, Elijah gets up early as usual and go into the cellar to get some blood from one of the bags that holds there, then you realize you left 2 bags in the refrigerator Alexander certainly had taken them was the he thought, then went upstairs to the room of his son who was finishing dressing.

"Good morning daddy" Alexander said, realizing that Elijah was standing at the door, the vampire slowly entered the room.

"Good morning son did you sleep well?"

"Yes," said the boy shrugged, sighed slightly and Elijah decided to face the situation once. "Lex did your took 2 bags of blood from the basement?" Asked the boy slowly turned and nodded.

"Sorry, I should ask permission"

"Okay, not so important just watch when the bags and dispose next time ..."

"I must warn you," Lex added, Elijah nodded and left the room.

That night when Elijah came to throw the garbage bags in the container was found with the 2 bags of blood from Alexander exposed to either view, reached into the container and the volume, quickly entered the house and went straight to your child's room, he dropped the bags on the night table and Alexander just shrugged.

"What?"

"You want me to explain who made these in the trash?"

"They are trash, they should go there"

"Do not get smart with me young man, clearly this morning I told you to be careful when you to get rid of them and by that I meant that you used the fireplace to burn not that will throw in the trash exposing anyone to see them"

"Ok, Ok sorry my dad was stupid, do not do it again I promise" said Lex truly his father, Elijah was convinced when I enter the room to come out of there after giving the boy a lesson but now could see the regret in Alexander and that made him change his mind.

"Okay, but next time ..."

"Yes, if you will not do so good to me anymore ... I promise" said Alexander, Elijah smiled slightly and gave him a pat on the back.

"Auuu ... but ..." trying to say Alexander

"To sleep," he said and finally left the room

"Good night" I cry Alexander with a sarcastic smile on his face, he read a few more minutes and went to sleep.

Meanwhile Elijah is faith in spite of himself to organize work papers when he received a call from an old acquaintance named Emanuel.

"Emanuel. It's a pleasure talking to you What do you need? "

"Elijah, your brother ... Niklaus This werewolf hunting with a certain Stefan Salvatore, you notice that Indiana is very close now, so be careful or I'll find you "said the man, Elijah stayed thoughtful for if what was probably Klaus kill Alexander for having already released it back to the coffin.

"Thanks for the warning, I will be careful and you also please" said Elijah and then hung up, he stayed there in studio thinking I should do now for a while and then went to sleep.

The next morning Elijah received a call that woke him, this time it was Brady's office.

"Lord Mikaelson, sorry to bother you ..."

"OK, Brady What?"

"Just wanted to let you know that take the roles of your child's school and people have accepted"

"That is good news"

"Well, the only problem is that your child will be presented to classes from Tuesday and I think it is not good long time to be prepared"

"Do not worry, Alexander is ready, thanks Brady see you at the office," said Elijah, continuous with the normal routine again, so when breakfast arrived Lex decided to tell the new story.

"Son, I have good news for you ... I got a call this morning and informed me that you go to school this week," said Elijah, the child just stopped eating.

"I can not because I have other plans," said Lex

"Plans? I do not recall you asked me permission to nothing "

"I dont must do for all"

"Yes and you know that Alexander"

"Well I'm sorry dad, I can not play the schoolhouse as you want, I have my own things to do"

"Too bad boy, that either by hook or by crook you will attend that school," Elijah told him, the boy dropped his knife on the plate and accommodate his chair abruptly.

"I will not do," Alexander said and started walking towards his room, Elijah to intercept him super speed.

"If you dare to take one more step you will be punished every month"

"I dont care" Alexander said, pushing a bit, Elijah was very surprised but I do not let go, grab his arm and brought him face to face.

"Okay, if you can upload it to your room, put on your pijamas and wait for a very long conversation with me of your punishment," Elijah said seriously, the boy was released quickly and ran up the stairs, he knew he was committing a error tempt your father that way but there was no choice.

Alexander was left lying on his bed reading a book while thinking to do, while Elijah drank some wine while I thought the same, minutes later came into the room and found her son had ignored his orders, that would upset a lot so Elijah up at super speed to his son and started giving him a burst of heavy spanking.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

"THERE ... DAD IS WHAT ...? DAD Au ... hurts ... stop "cried the child, but Elijah ignored their pleas and continued spanking for us 2 minutes more until the child was wrapped in tears and returned to his position.

"That was for disobeying, I clearly told you to put on your pajamas and you didnt"

"Sorry" Alexander murmured again and again while she stroked his back and wiped the tears, Elijah put his hands on his shoulders.

"Let's talk now," said her father gently, then the two sat on the bed.

"Lex, tell me do not want to go to school?"

"Dad ..."

"Just answer son," Elijah told him, the boy takes me one minute to think about your answer and give it quietly and almost unintelligible.

"I'm afraid," said Alexander, Elijah was very surprised and took his chin coming into contact with eyes eyes.

"What you afraid Lex?" Asked the man, the child tried to turn his gaze to the other side but could not, heavy sigh and answered.

"Be the only vampire, spend much time with the humans and not fit here, are you satisfied?"

"Lex, leave that tone once, I care much for you son, the school is not an evil act, is to have more knowledge of this vast world"

"But ..."

"Ush, so there is no matter human or vampire, you're much stronger than anyone and hoped that you can control your blood lust, do not be afraid Lex" Elijah said, the boy smiled slightly and nodded.

"Ok, I will try to remember that," he said, Elijah smiled and hugged him.

"I am with you on this, you will not be alone," he said, then got up and before leaving the room turned to look at Alexander.

"Now if the pajamas and sleep ... o and are punished"

"What? Dad, it's not fair ... "

"I thought you did not care Alexander"

"No ... not me just say that because, well, dad did not want to say please do not punish me"

"Well ... well I will think, according to behavior"

"I'll be good, I promise"

"We'll see," said Elijah and left the room, Alexander smiled and rubbed her ass until he received a call on his new cell phone, did not recognize the number who answered whether

"Hello? Alexander talks "

"Alexander, my dear nephew ... Where have you been?" Asked a familiar voice from the other side of the telephone, Alexander stayed silent a few seconds.

"Uncle Nik?" he asking

"If my dear boy, you thought I was not going to get you?"

"Yes ... well no, Uncle Nik I ..."

"Quiet, I'm not upset that got away"

"No?"

"No, actually I'm calling because I need you, we have

great fun ahead my dear child," he said Klaus.

Please leave reviews, it is important for me to know that they will resemble this story, personally is a challenge for me, I love Elijah and his way of being and I hope to be doing well.


	5. Chapter 5

"you need me? Why Uncle Nik? "Asked Alexander, the hybrid on the other side of the phone is made to laugh.  
>"You're the only family I have Alexander and know that I am planning to create more like me, but family to us," said, Alexander also laughed ironically.<br>"You see, you're so eager to love, You want me back and make some toys hybrid beacuse this way you are not alone, that you are pathetic Uncle Nik"  
>"How can you tell me whether Alexander?"<br>"Listen ... I'm not coming to help you, NEVER! You become to me in a monster and do not want to see you in my life, "said the child, then hanged himself with rage and threw the phone against the wall, shattering it, tears came out of it and ran with his father.  
>"Dad, dad ... my Uncle Nik, is calling me" said entering the room, who was reading Elijah could feel the despair running through his veins.<br>"He know where we are? You know I'm alive? "  
>"No, he dont know, just told me he wants me back beacuse want I to help make hybrid"<br>"Quiet, he will not get to you ... is a promise"  
>"But what if you kill again? I do not want to lose you again daddy "said embracing Elijah, man kissing her head only a dozen times before answering.<br>"That will not happen," he said, even that inside I was afraid that happened exactly, Alexander subsided within minutes and began to watch television with his father.  
>The days passed and the first day of school for Alexander arrived, he woke up early to shower and then go down to breakfast.<br>"Did you sleep well child?" Elijah asked as he turned to look at it and was surprised to see her dress, Alexander wore dark green shorts, white polo shirt with a vest of black boxes with purple, its typical white cap and smile devil.  
>"Great Dad" replied the boy<br>"Well that I can see you looks really handsome in those clothes son, but do you think is correct clothe this way?" Elijah asked the boy rolled his eyes.  
>"Come on dad, all the kids from my age dress like this "<br>"I know son" Elijah replied ruefully as he left the breakfast table, the boy sat and ate as fast as he could, as did Elijah.  
>"Got all your stuff, books, pens?"<br>"Yes Dad ... I have everything in my backpack "  
>"Well, then let's go we're late" said Elijah, then 2 went up to the small black car that had just bought the original vampire.<br>"Alexander I remind you that I'm counting on all of your commitment to this"  
>"I know dad"<br>"I say seriously boy, do not want any trouble, I want you to do all your homework and put your effort into this, I dont wanna punish you again"  
>"If Dad ... and I dont want that too, the last time I could not sit in days"<br>"It was just a warning, I can always go much harder son"  
>"Ok ... will try to remember"<br>"I hope so," said Elijah and the rest of the road was fairly quiet, the school was not really far from home, Alexander out of the car and walked slowly to the door of the school, heavy sigh and nodded her head to get a Once inside the school only had to find the principal's office, I go and greet politely.  
>"Do you want something?" Asked the secretary, pulled a paper from his backpack and gave it<br>"Okay, you're the new guy ... please follow me" he said, Lex followed the woman to a classroom, she called the teacher and told him he was a new kid, the teacher turned to him with a smile he replied and then entered the room.  
>"Okay class, let us welcome a new partner ... Alexander Mikaelson" said the teacher told the class hi some others just ignored it.<br>"Well Alexander will you tell us something about yourself?" Asked the teacher, the boy smiled nervously before giving their best possible answer.  
>"You can call me Lex" crooked smile said, the class laughed at him, then walk to one of the middle seats of the hall, then concentrate your attention in class, was history and when the teacher started to ask the answer everything correctly, So impressed and full of jealousy to some of his companions, when the bell rang for class change all ran except Alexander.<br>"Mr. Mikaelson very good start in my class," said the teacher as the boy came out slow and quiet of the room, he was going down the aisle looking for the lockeer assigned to him, takes a few minutes but when he did it quickly opened and leave her things, took out a notebook and a pen to go walking to his new class, this time another boy stepped beside him and hit him on the shoulder.  
>"Idiot," muttered the guy, Alexander turned to look<br>"Sorry, do you say something?" I ask  
>"Ho you are also deaf as well ... let me tell you darling ... I do not like you" said the boy angrily, Lex put down his shoulders incredulously.<br>"But not even know me"  
>"With just see your ugly face, you like me very bad," said Alexander rolled her eyes and walked away, he knew he was an idiot when it was best to let it bother talking to myself and ignore it. The following classes ran smoothly and there was a free period Lex went to the library to read a little and there a beautiful blonde girl approached to speak. "Someone said you... you're very handsome?" she ask, turning to look at Alexander with a smile, "Thanks ... I'm Hem Alexander"<br>"I know who you are ... Lex I am Amber "  
>"A Taste"<br>"Or that gentleman, listen I just wanted to tell you that if you want to meet more people and be recognized and respected, well I the correct person for help you" he said stroking his face, Alexander did not know what else to say, presumptuous and popular girl was speaking, the never thought it would happen but now I had the opportunity was seized.  
>"Of course, that sounds great," replied, the girl smiled and at that moment the boy appeared idiot hall and pushed the chair of Alexander him to the ground, everyone turned to look at and in charge of the place ran to notify the director .<br>"Now you're stay with my girl huh?" Asked rudely, Alexander got up very angry at the humiliation that had just happened, Amber got into a means of avoiding a fight.  
>"Come on guys, they should not do this," said<br>"Amber, honey, let me finish with the" rude boy told him a little pushing and walking over to Alexander.  
>"Come on Leo, they will suspend you" but the boy told him no attention and went to push Alexander, the boy vampire measured its strength and also pushed him down on the floor, everyone laughed when they saw the guy fall on his back, Alexander then approached and punched him in the face.<br>"Was enough young mens!" Was heard someone yell, everybody turned their gaze and was the director, the subject quickly way and subject to Leo and Alexander for the arm.  
>"You come with me," he said and then drag them down the hall to his office. Where he ordered the secretary to call both houses and get their parents to go to school, Alexander was frightened was lost.<br>"Leo Evans, again it seems that your last suspension was not enough for you, see what your father says that" the director told him but the boy seemed unconcerned, then the director turned his attention to Lex.  
>"And your the new boy, is the first day and you're getting into trouble? Not a good start "<br>"But sir, I did not was not my fault ... he started," said Alexander  
>"That's not true, ask anyone who wants to master, this guy hit me I did not do anything" said the other boy.<br>"It's a lie, you ..."  
>"WAS ENOUGH!" They shouted the director, the two turned to look at the walls opposite sides and Elijah appeared within minutes in the office, Alexander heard his voice from inside and shuddered, but was even more when Elijah entered the address .<br>"Wait outside," ordered the director, the 2 boys left the office, when Lex step further with his father even watch s glare, so that under his head and went to sit outside.  
>Elijah stayed talking to the director.<br>"Mr. Mikaelson, sorry I made to come over here but your child will not leave me no choice, you will see the provoke a fight in the library with that other guy" said the director, Elijah was angry and surprised most.  
>"He broken something? Because if he went to if I will pay for it. "<br>"No sir Mikaelson, fortunately did not go higher, otherwise his son would be suspended for 3 days but since it's your first time and knowing the other boy Leo ... I'll give him another chance by now should take it "  
>"I appreciate" Elijah said before leaving the office, once outside Alexander approached very slowly and very angry. "We're going home" was all he said after the 2 came out and got in the car, Elijah got in the way.<br>"Dad I ..."  
>"Alexander can save your explanation for when we get home," said the vampire seriously, the boy returned to duck down until they reached home, Elijah under the car and headed for the back, pulled her arm Alexander and dragged him inside the house, directly to your room.<br>"I want an explanation of what happened today young men," said Elijah, Alexander sitting in bed, the boy swallowed hard and began to speak.  
>"Dad I did not start the fight, that guy started it all ... I just talked to a girl when he throw me for the chair and insult me," he explain, Elijah was idly by and sat next to him.<br>"Perhaps it was but you hit him Alexander, you should not have"  
>"But Dad"<br>"Listen, young man, you're 10 times stronger than that kid, you were the one who gave this show is not on, you disappoint me son I thought you were more reasonable but I see no, that's why I make sure the next time you think better "Elijah said seriously, and Alexander could feel the pain in his back and a tear ran down his face, then stood up to save his father ordered him, Elijah stretched out his hand and approach him with the other he unbuttoned pants and then with both hands under her shorts, so did the Boxer, after Alexander put on his knees, he immediately started spanking him with his vampire strength.  
>SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT<br>Alexander was still a man in it, receiving his punishment without complaint and without kicking for at least a while until the force and rhythm in clapping his father became more strong.  
>SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT<br>"Daddy, Daddy ... please for me is hurting"  
>SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT<br>"Daddy, I swear ... I swear I'll never fight, never, never"  
>SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT<br>"This is not about that, you have to learn to fight only when necessary and when no one stupid bothers you '  
>SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT<br>"Daddy" sobbed the child drowning in tears but Elijah had not even stop , whether he gave a hail of 50 spanking with his speed and strength of vampire.  
>SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT<br>SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT  
>"Daddy, 'please no more, I'm sorry, sorry" whined and cried the boy, Elijah then took pity on him and stopped, he let the guy get up slowly, crying like a madman until Elijah entanglement in a hug.<br>"Dad I'm sorry, I'm sorry"  
>"I know honey, Daddy's got you, daddy has" told Elijah, spent a few minutes when Alexander finally calmed down and clean the last tears in his eyes, he was about to bend down to pick his pants when Elijah stopped him by the arm and pointed the corner.<br>"You are going to stay there for a long while thinking about what you did," said  
>"Dad but I been punished"<br>"This is also part of the punishment ... You choose you go to the corner or I'll spank a couple more I'm sure you did badly needed "questioned Elijah, Alexander thought or way slowly toward the corner and stayed there for.  
>"15 minutes,without rub or move ... And I mean seriously if you do Alexander I will return to give a spanking" Choose warned the boy nodded without looking at him.<br>Elijah left the room and go down to the room to make some calls to work over some papers he had left unfinished by the school visit. Spending 10 minutes Elijah back to the room of his son, who was in the corner.  
>"Finish your time Alexander" he said, the boy bent down quickly and got his clothes and then rub and turn around.<br>"I do not want thhis behaviur repeat on you"  
>"Yes dad anymore," said Alexander, then the door blew open and under Elijah.<br>"Yes?"  
>"Good afternoon Mr. Mikaelson, I'm Amber Polock companion of his son, would you happen to see it? I brought the task "the girl said innocently, Elijah thought for a second because I did not know whether it was right to reward Alexander with views instead of punishing but loving father's heart came to light, let the girl go and cry.<br>"Alexander! Low, you have a visitor! "Cry, Alexander who was in his bedroom looking at her bottom was red in the mirror, and under his pants accommodation quickly, much surprised to see Amber standing there on the stairs.  
>"Hi Lex, I brought the task," he said with a smile, smiled too<br>"Thanks, but go up to my room"  
>"Okay." She said and ran with Elijah just looked happy that his son was taking the life he always dreamed for.<p> 


End file.
